Hyrule Secret's
by LinkLite
Summary: The Legend of Zelda is believed to be what the title says. A legend. Three young adults where invited to take part of the challenge of the company and they ended becoming the three simbols of the legend. Link, Zelda and Ganondorf returned, and they aren't a legend anymore. (Rated M for violence, blood and swearing, OC ONLY in the first three chapters)
1. Prologue

I want to thanks Ayako Zetra, she is helping me so much. I'm bad at translating from Portuguese to English, so her help is really a blessing. She's helping me so much~

* * *

The young girl looked at the video and smiled satisfied with the result. The title of the video is "Truths about Zelda". She discussed absolutely everything about Zelda from the timeline to the meaning of the existence of Link. He is the one who connects the Master Sword to Demise. That was something amazing! She managed to draw a lot of attention in a few words.

The attention was mostly positive. Except the fact that many refuse the theory that the Link is not 'Link' in Twilight Princess. She cut them off with a very consistent thing: "He is afraid and shows it. It's not to mention that this is the only Link that still has darkness. Souls do not change when reincarnated, or that is not the Link, nor is that Stalfo the Hero of Time."

She threw back celebrating and made her chair fall, the thud startled her father and he opened the door. When he saw she was well and was just celebrating, he left, warning her to be more careful. She laughed and sat down again, obviously after setting up the chair. She went to her email to see if she had received any proposal that she wanted and was shocked to clearly see a creator of the saga email, 'The Legend of Zelda: Nintendo'.

She opened the email afraid and began to read it worried.

_Miss Alexy,_

_we wish to inform you that we have seen your video. __Do not be alarmed, we're not asking to remove it from the internet._

_We hope that you make part of the challenge "The Legend of Zelda" we are doing.__The Challenge is simple and everything will be explained once you are here._

_It will be a pleasure to hear your theories personally._

She reread the email a few times and it went down a little more, seeing that it had codes of tickets and even a code of a card that she does not know the type of. She smiled and left the room, looking for the father of the house. She was looking forward to the challenge.


	2. Chapter 1

It's a bit different from the original, but it makes it smoth and easy to understand. I need to thank Ayako Zetra again, she is helping so much! (Though she need to stop to put some things... I almost got a mystery undone, haha).

Thank you so much Ayako. I know you'll be checking the chapter. I loved so much your help, and I'll waiting for you messages xP

* * *

Fear.

That was all she thought of while she was on the plane and stayed in the air until it finally went down. She was met by a car when she got off, and she entered it, curious during all the drive about what she'll do. She was practicing her Japanese during the journey and also brushed up on her English. As much as the email was written perfectly in Portuguese, still had her doubts about them.

But again, she was worried for nothing. It's not like they were going to hurt her. This is against the laws of the country...It was not?

It did not take long to reach the company so famous, she left the car bouncing and was lively. Soon her excitement cut off by a girl who knocked her down. The girl looked at her and laughed as if she were some kind of monster.

"Cette fille ne sera jamais choisi d'être Zelda." She soon understood what she said. 'This girl will never be chosen to be Zelda'. The young girl looked at her and was shocked; her eyes were of a blue so perfect that she felt ashamed. Her hair was golden as the sun and she dressed as Zelda from Skyward Sword. A cosplay well done, to the misfortune of the young.

"I came to the challenge, not to be chosen for something!" She complained in English, and she looked at her surprised; her English came out perfect the first time in life. She was surprised by this, but she would never lower her head to someone.

"So you are one of the deceived girls? Ha! You won't last long." She responded with fluent English. She was not surprised. In Europe, knowing English is required.

"Do not doubt me." She would have continued, but she was soon surrounded by several people, all asking the theories of the younth. Alexy was shocked to see that all the attention was focused on her with ease.

"They recognized my voice, was not it?" She laughed nervously and began to answer the questions of her 'fans'. Soon, after answering many questions, Alexy was interrupted by a voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" A man said by a speaker without actually appearing. "I wish to inform you that we have more than one or two famous people known to you!" This encouraged all. "Alexy, the theorist of the series and also known for her courage to talk about everything. Heyam, the famous player of the saga and known for his great wisdom in games and is able to complete the most complex puzzles. Lucius, the youngest millionaire in the world. His power is above most adults and is a great actor. " Many began to celebrate. Alexy, the youngest of the saga, did not know those two. Though to her surprise, a photo of each youth was placed.

"So you are a special guest? I did not know..." The French girl started to get embarrassed and tried to apologize.

"Bitch." Alexy spoke in Portuguese. Those who understood the word had laughed, and who did not understand wondered if it was a curse and held laughter. The French got an angry expression and walked away, marching.

"She just wanted to be my friend to have fame. What an idiot." Alexy said in disgust.

When the questioning finally ended and she she thought she could rest a little, something amazing happened. Three rooms rose from the ground. Each had a gem stuck in front of each door. Alexy headed for the door with the green gem and touched the door lightly. As if she was heard knocking, the door opened to reveal the room. Several boys were with her into the room and everyone was excited to see that the challenge was about to begin. She was directed to the Triforce that was inside the room and touched the piece of courage with certain affection.

In another room, some people were gathered in front of three large screens showing each room. They focused on the triforces of each room and were surprised to see that three people had been highlighted.

"Alexy is in the wrong room." A deep male voice proclaimed. "She should be in the room of Wisdom."

"Heyam is in the room of Wisdom ..." A soft female voice said. "It seems that these two exchanged without knowing it." She looked uncomfortable.

"Lucius is the only one right?" Another female voice asked, this time stronger. She moved to the screen showing Lucius. "He seems to be interested only in power."

"Stop it." A fourth voice proclaimed, a firm, but gentle one. "If Alexy is Wisdom, she will find the way to get to the Triforce as well as Heyam." The voice calmed down. "All we can do for now is wait." With this, all the doors to each of the rooms were locked.

Alexy was alarmed and looked back. The door had closed. Suddenly, a mini earthquake began, and the floor started to collapse down. She noted that the ground began to crack and break. By pure instinct, she remained the closest to the Triforce, though she was not the only one with this idea it seemed, since many boys did the same.

When the ground stopped falling, she looked down and stared, swallowing tears to see that scene. The people who fell would not survive. Even if they survived the fall of about 80 meters, they had no way to survive the natural thorns that crossed through their bodies when they hit ground.

She looked at the boys and noticed some began to follow the path that was left. She looked at the Triforce again and started checking if there was anything in it. She was Celebrated silently to see that it had a hidden map in it. She took the map from it and was surprised to see it was a dungeon map from the Zelda Series.

She checked the time on her watch and resumed count that her clock did. She went ahead and started looking for the way out. Even with the map it was deemed difficult to navigate. It took forever to find the boys, all looking at the bridge that was almost falling apart. She passed them and followed the bridge calmly. When she saw a broken plate, she put the map in her mouth and held the rope, foot by foot, until she pasted the gap and out of the danger zone. She decided to continued with her normal route across the bridge.

She looked back and motioned for the boys to follow. One by one, they gathered courage and decided to cross as well as she had. As soon as the last began to cross, he did not look where he stepped and he fell on the broken plate. He began to panic and grabbed at the wood and started trying to climb. Alexy became desperate and ran to the boy, but the rope did not hold up the weight of two and broke.

Alexy was smarter and held firm, felt the impact, and continued to hold the rope firmly, but the map escaped her hands in the process. She saw the boy fall screaming into the bottomless pit. She began to climb up and held in tears for the fallen boy. When she reached the end, she can see that she was alone again.

"When I'm in need, no one shows up..." She whimpered and struggled to rise, slipped a few times, but held on and increased security.

Alexy went ahead and saw the boys running from a creature she did not believe was real. In front of her, there was one moblin. She quickly noted the environment around and smiled at a wooden sword dropped near the door. She ran over and took it from it's place on the floor. She saw the boys run in different directions and her gaze became cold and firm. The creature saw her and stood staring.

Alexy saw him move in her direction, and then she jumped to the side, dodging him and hit the sword on its head. But it broke as soon it hit the metal helmet. She looked around and saw the boys already trying to open the door with fear. She looked at the creature, and then looked up to see it had a huge piece of metal attached by a chain. Alexy smiled at a newly formed idea.

She saw how far the chain would stretch. Alexy gave a command to the boys,telling them to go in the corners of the obeyed as she pulled the chain and saw how far it was prepared. The strange creature had recovered, and once it had started to move towards her, she dropped the chain and jumped back. The ball landed just at the creature's head and the door opened.

She counted the boys and stopped to see that two were missing. She looked around and stopped her gaze on a fallen hand on the floor. Two people do not listen, and now they were dead. Two people died because of her. She looked at the floor,different emotions filling her, and she ran into the next room.

She looked at the six guys left over, and noted how they were shaking. One of them had simply given up and stopped walking. Alexy looked and ran over to him.

"We have to continue." She spoke softly to the boy.

"We'll all die!" The boy replied.

"No, We will not! If you hear me, you will not die!" She promised instantly. The boy looked at her doubtfully.

"You are a woman! I can't believe you!" It broke her heart as he spoke those looked at the other guys, and they seemed to agree with him.

"Okay, so just because I'm a girl...I could not pass the bridge, nor defeat a moblin? Is that it?" They all nodded yes. Alexy sighed sadly. "I'll go alone then. Good luck to you all." She moved onto the next room, this time alone.

She stopped, approaching a path full of tunnels. She closed her eyes and began to listen, clearly remembering what she had to do. It's like in Ocarina of Time, you hear the sound of Saria's tune, and then followed. She heard the unmistakable sound of the Lost Woods, and she followed it faithfully, path after path. Left, right, forward, forward, left...she lost how many times she passed through a tunnel to follow the sound to find the end. She eventually found her way out.

She was shocked to see lava coming down a few holes. In front of a path that rose and fell. The hot stones of lava that were her only way forward. She looked around and found no other way to go.

She stepped on the stone and she began to sink, she pulled away and the stone returned to normal. She looked at the stones and saw they made a pattern. She sighed. 'Come on, it'll be fun Alexy, just hopscotch. The only difference is that any wrong step will send you into the lava.' She thought to herself while waiting for her chance to move. When the time came, she started jumping over the stones quickly with one leg at a time, knowing that she could lose balance if she took a wrong step.

When she reached the other side, she fell to the floor gasping and crawled to a random wall, taking deep breaths and regained air her lunges had released. Once she calmed down some, she left that room and went into another that could be considered worse. The room was filled with just water without any path on top of it. She looked down and swallowed hard to see that the water had a variety of creatures living in it.

When Alexy threw a rock at the water surface, a gigantic creature appeared and devoured the stone as if it were some delicious appetizer. She jumped back as the creature popped up, and then dived back into the water with just as much speed. She started looking around the room and saw one a famous explosive plant seen throughout the Zelda series. The only problem is that the plant was on an island, too far away to grasp by just reaching over or jumping to. Unless she knew how to jump 20 meters through the air, she could never reach it.

Alexy stopped to think and came up with an idea. She took several stones and began to throw them in different directions in the water. Only one creature came up to meet the stones. She threw more of the stones into the water to distract the creature and dove into it. She afterwards swam quickly to the island. She looked to the side to see if the creature was still distracted and saw it wasn't. She was surprised to see go towards her direction.

With a movement that not even her had expected, The creature jumped to try grasps her. Alexy plunged as deep as she could go. The creature ended up hitting it's head on the wall. She swam quickly to the edge of the island and climb onto it. Alexy sighed, relieved that she managed to reach it in time. The creature began to face her, looking earnest and annoyed. She threw another stone at the water, but the creature did not move.

"Damn...I can't fool you this time..." She looked at the plant and pulled. Once caught, the plant began with that famous hateful wheezing, showing that was going to explode. She panicked and threw the plant into the water at the creature. The creature rose and swallowed the bomb quickly before diving back in. Soon after, a muffled boom is heard, followed by a shrill cry. The bomb had exploded. She took the chance the moment gave her, and jumped into the water, swimming as fast as she could to the door on the other side of the room. She managed to reach it in time and turned around towards the water. She looked to see the creature was staring angrily at her. She just sheepily smiled and ran inside the next door.

She sighed in relief once out of the room and started down the hallway, passing by rows and rows of statues. She reached the end of the hallway finally, but before she could reach for the door, she felt an odd feeling bearing on her back. She looked back and her heart stopped beating for a few seconds. She noticed that the once straight and upright statues were now all looking at her, as if they wanted to swallow her alive. Feeling spooked and anxious, she opened the door and entered with one quick movement, closing the door behind her.

Alexy sighed in relief once out of the hallway and walked to the middle of the new room she didn't feel like inspecting. Though,one thing was obvious. The door was locked, and clearly no one was in there. Alexy thought for a while about the room and what she could do to get out, until the sound of the door behind her opening made her look back. The last survivor of the last group of boys looked at her in shock.

"How did you survive?" He asked Alexy in surprise.

"Who knows? I'm a woman, right?" She grunted in her own language instead of the perfect English she was getting used.

"I don't understand Portuguese..." He responded in polished English.

"Who says I care?" She countered in the same language he spoke. The two stared at each other a bit,eachof them inspecting each other. Finally, she sighed.

"The door is locked and there is no one here..." She stated to the boy, gesturing the locked door.

"Yep. There isn't anyone, so..." The boy's voice had a frightening edge to it. She was alarmed to hear his voice was really close. She turned back and saw the boy holding a sword above his head, a psychopathic look on his face. Alexy stared at him in mock disbelief and shock. The boy launched himself at her, swinging his sword like a madman.

Alexy went out of the trance she was in and dodged the blow. As soon as he descended the sword, it missed and got stuck in the ground. He began to try to pull the sword out. While he was busy, the young girl began to search the scene quickly, looking for anything to defend herself with. She caught a glimpse of a blue glow and ran to it. The blue glow happened to be a shield. She saw the boy recovering the sword pulling it from the ground, and faced her again. He swung the sword in her direction again, intent on hitting her, but she too the shield and lifted it in time to defend the coup.

Alexy thrusted the shield towards him, and he was knocked back by the force. She saw the boy lose his sword, and she managed to take the boy's weapon of the floor from where it fell. She hit his head with the hilt of the sword, making him fall to the floor, now unconscious. She fell onto her knees on the floor, tired. She continued to crawl away from him, taking deep breaths as she felt the tiredness finally reach her sore and tired muscles. She sighed again and stood up. The move went wrong and she stumbled as she felt a pain in her leg. She looked down and saw that at some point during the tired journey, something had hurt her. She limped to the now unlocked door and fit the shield on her arm. She lifted the slide door and went in. As the door closed, she could hear the ground collapsing in the room behind her, the one she just left.

"So that was their plan. From the beginning, it was for just one to survive!" Alexy said to herself, continuing forward. She walked to the end of the room and was surprised to go through a white barrier. She looked around in awe before spotting something. The Master Sword sat on it's pedestal, as if it was waiting for her. Alexy stopped abruptly and looked shocked, staring at the sacred weapon before her.

Alexy walked to the altar it was on and saw the Master Sword details closely. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before. She touched the handle with a certain affection. Suddenly, the Master Sword's blade and hilt changed form, changing into a different design, one Alexy recognized to be her own imagined design. She was surprised to notice that the sword changes according to the new owner. Its shape had changed in front of her eyes, and that surprised her a lot. And with smooth movement put both hands on the hilt of the sword and pulled.

The Master Sword suddenly had a Blueish hue glow from it, and a bright light seemed to envelope her as she lifted the sword skywards, as if on instinct. She quickly lowered it and inspected the blade of evil's bane curiously. She had just pulled the Master Sword. _The _Master Sword!

Alexy suddenly felt drowsy and couldn't control herself as she fell to her knees, feeling dizzy as everything seemed to blur. She fell onto her side as everything turned black.


	3. Chapter 2

Before we start, I'm sorry I never really talked to you. Hi! I'm Link, this is the first time in translating my history. I'm doing it because that no one cares in where I post. All because it's not ZeLink. Well, I can't say it's _not_. I just don't have the couple yet.

It can be any couple. And I'm not joking. Any couple. Ask the character, and I'll put him in the story. Okay, not now. I have more four chapters (or three?) to translate and post.

And the problem: I need to translate, and I use translator for that, I don't really have time to do the "don't", "won't", and all this. So it'll stay as "do not" until I have time to get it all corrected. It's a problem?

And more one thing. This is all fiction, so... No, I'm not saying that nothing here is real, I'm just saying this is an AU for pure fun, please, don't hate Nintendo. It's not even real. I'm asking that because of a problem I had already. I don't want that happening again. *caham*

Anyways... You can send me PM, I'll be awnsering in no time. Of course, it's rare for to be online. But I'll try my best.

Thanks for reading.

Hope you like.

* * *

Alexy woke up and tried to stretch, only to notice that was tied to the wall. She pulled her hands and found she was tied to chains and not ropes as she thought. She despaired and started pulling, trying to get loose. She looked away and saw the Master Sword thrown with the shield. Her eyes widened to finally recognize the shield of the Hylians.

"No ..." She returned to struggle in the chains.

"If I were you, would not do it. They will do worse if they notice that you woke up." The Japanese voice was heard; she recognized the accent and was surprised to hear speech in English.

"Heyam?" She asked and the boy laughed weakly.

"Yeah. I'm also stuck here." He spoke weak. She looked at him and turned her head a little his hair is a platinum blonde and his eyes were as blue as the sky. This was not normal in Japan. What she remembered, both hair as the eye was always black. "I know, but, I am all Japanese, no one knows why I was born like that."

"No worse than I ..." She whimpered, her long dark blond hair fell in front of her face, she reminded the color her eyes were. An almost black dark blue. She did not suit them. She was not a perfect being as they were.

"What are you talking about? You're beautiful you know?" He answered and she blushed slightly.

"Do not try to be gallant when it seems we'll be dead." She mumbled and he laughed nervously.

"I just tried to calm down, not to be violent." He laughed again, this time more relaxed.

"It appears that you have awakened." A third voice was present, both looked at the boy. He was not chained like them. "They will not kill you." He warned.

Alexy looked at him for a few seconds and then looked away a little red. She closed her eyes remembering the golden eyes and red hair boy. The contrast was perfect. She sighed and looked at the gun.

She reached over and started pulling the Master Sword with the leg. This made the two boys to look surprised. She kicked the gun up and managed to catch the cable with the mouth. He shook a little and heard a 'clenk', a sign that the sheath is released. She turned her head slightly and sheath slid to the floor gently. She then tried to hit the sword against the current. She hit and cut a little, she did it again, and again.

The two boys looked at her unbelievers. She was breaking the chain, even though it could be punished even worse shape because of it. When finally broken the chains, she held the sword with her free hand and dropped the hand with the sword. She worked to loosen the legs that were pulled together and the cuffs of her arms. When she finished up and began to releasing Heyam and then removed the handcuffs Lucius.

"We need to get out of here." She spoke and took the hem, the holding back. He held the shield on his arm and prepared to cut the bars.

"You know the way?" Heyam asked and she smiled uncomfortable.

"No. But that's what is improvisation." She said, and struck a blow against the bars.

* * *

"But that's what is improvisation!" Lucius repeated running in front of Alexy and Heyam at her side. They were being pursued by Nintendo guards like there's no tomorrow.

"No complains and keeps running!" She snapped and pulled them to the right, she slipped with them and kept running.

"I'm already getting tired!" Heyam whimpered, the poor kid was sick of running, he looked back and nearly locked, were it not for Alexy pushing them to continue running. "Alexy, your leg."

"I know. Keep running." She asked and they continued to reach a corridor with no other way. She looked out the window and saw that they were still too high. "Damn ..."

"What's your plan?" Heyam asked.

"We improvise." Alexy countered, the two boys looked incredulous at her again that day.

"If you want to improvise in this way, then does one of us create wings." Lucius replied, Alexy looked at him coldly. A familiar look to both guys. "I was not trying to offend you, but we are on the 20th floor."

"Or we can fight the guards." Alexy said, already pulling the Master Sword with both hands.

"Alexy, your leg's with a deep cut. You're bleeding so far!" Heyam almost cried it. "Stop fighting a bit. We will not get out of it."

"I may not, but you will!" She opened the door and looked into the room next to them, keeping all the care that the blood don't drip there. She saw that there were several places for them to hide. "Come in. Hide. The guards will come to check, but they will follow my blood and as you know, I destroyed the camera wires. Go." She pushed them into the room and closed the door.

"That was the worst way to be a hero I've ever seen in my life. She will just sacrifice herself for us." Lucius said angry.

"Let's hope that her plan works out. I can't think of a better." Heyam said. "Let's just hide as she asked."

Alexy ran until don't stand it anymore, she created a trail of blood to the elevators and entered a. Down three floors. Knowing that more than that could not go. As soon as the elevator opened, she came running to find a second exit door. She smiled and hoped that the boys were able to get out if she were captured.

She jumped to the fire escape and started down the stairs in leaps. When she reached the tenth floor, had to stop for a while, as the dizziness finally hit herself. Was very forcing the body so that she could no longer even think straight. She heard the guards down and jumped in again. And ran again.

Did something that never imagined she would. She went into an air duct when she saw it was going to be surrounded and began to crawl inside. She thanked mentally for being small enough for that. So no one could stop her.

She got down another floor to it and then went off the air duct. Started limping, she could no longer run. She stopped to rest. Returned to limp toward the elevator to deceive men again, but stopped when she saw Lucius being held by some men and Heyam fainted in the arms of another man. All of them were armed and pointed guns at her.

"I can't believe ... We almost made it ..." She used the Master Sword for support. She could no longer run. She had no strength to fight. They were so close ... What went wrong? "Why all this ...?"

"You're smarter than expected." A voice behind her warned. She turned back.

"Who are you?" She asked, she turned toward him and repented. Losing her balance, fell to the ground and groaned in pain.

"The question is not who I am, but who you are." He replied and started walking toward her. "They were born in the wrong body, but at the right time."

"What are you talking about?" She asked and he stepped on her hand, forcing her to drop the sword that bans evil.

"Come, you are who should be the princess, the damsel in distress and not the hero, the savior of the world." He said and bent over, holding her face. "Although I didn't choose. They said you had to participate because of the video. Neither looks like the princess or hero." He let go of her face rough form, making her cry out in pain. "Take them to the tomb of the Triforce; there we will get rid of that ... Trash." He kicked Alexy and withdrew. She squirmed and coughed.

"We were so close ..." Lucius muttered.

"No ... We weren't ..." Alexy said, she looked at him with empty eyes.

* * *

Alexy was stuck at chains, not only the arms and legs. Even her neck had been imprisoned this time. She was stuck at the Triforce of Courage. Heyam was imprisoned by the arms and legs, just like before. He was stuck in the Triforce of Wisdom. Lucius this time he was arrested. He stayed with his arms and legs stuck. He was trapped in the Triforce of Power.

All three were aware. Alexy had a blank stare and half-dead, her conscience was weak. She had lost a lot of blood and her muscles no longer respond more to your commands. Heyam just stayed looking up, waiting for something to happen. He did not know what to do and not what to think. Was as lost as the other two. Lucius was looking down with a look of sadness, knew exactly what was the fate of the three. And he did not accept it.

"Goodbye." A voice spoke and the brightness blinded them.

"I'll get you out Master." Alexy can vaguely hear it and lost consciousness of what happened then, only remember seeing something blue and purple hold her in a hug.

"Do not worry Princess." Heyam heard the firm female voice talking, he saw a white-haired woman come to him and hold him, he closed his eyes and let death come without even fight anymore.

"I will not let these human kill the Master!" Lucius can hear voice steady, someone pulled him off the ground and he lost consciousness.

When the light ceased, all the room despaired to see that the chains were there and no sign of arms or the Triforce, let alone the dead bodies of those three. The man punched before the panel and glared out.

"Damn! They were saved ?!" He shouted. "WHAT THE GODDESSES ARE THINKING!" He screamed so loud that the whole company can hear your cry of rage and terror spread throughout the building.

The three were gone. And even the weapons were gone.


	4. Chapter 3

Oh godess, this is the first that I actually translated without a sigle translator. So...

Yeah, my english is fine, but who knows what I did writed wrong. Please, if you find ANY error, say to me.

Enjoy.

* * *

The castle was busy. The woman with white hair had come with a little child in her arms. A newborn and health baby girl. She passed some maidens giving orders.

"Miss Impa, you have confidence that she is really Zelda?" One guard asked.

"I am." Impa, the white haired woman, answered. "And she'll not be with us forever..." She said the guard consent and retreated, going back to his work.

Impa looked at the baby that was asleep in her arms and smiled shyly, imagining what the boy passed all his life. She knows the only person that doesn't have permission to remember of his pasts lives is the hero himself. If he remembers that could affect his performance as a hero.

"Ghirahim is back, my fabulous creatures!" Ghirahim said for the shadows that were working in the cleaning of the throne room. Everyone stopped when saw the gerudo child in Ghirahim arms. "Our master is back!" He commemorate, making every shadow commemorate together.

The demon looked at the baby in his arms and smiled, imagining how it was going to be like creating his master. He knows that Ganondorf would remember of those two. But which his master would take? Destroy Link or help him? Hate or Love? Everything encouraged him. Imagining which could be his choice, he put the baby in a cradle and started to make plans to raise his master with full force.

The little baby cried. And cried alone. The Sword was at the baby side, and the Shield was protecting him from the rain. But was still cold and the little piece of cloth wasn't enough to make the baby feel warm. And everything gotten worse, the baby can 't live alone.

The cry attracted much attention, but none helped the poor baby. Some just called the guards. But no one really tried to help the little baby because of the weapons that she carries. One guard stopped when heard the cry and followed the cry. He put his spear in his back and took the baby weapons before take the child with him. The baby stopped to cry when feels the warm embrace.

The guard asked to everyone he passed if they knew the baby. All the times he got the same answer. He got uncomfortable and decided to go to the castle. He had to explain himself innumerous times why he wasn't in his post. Until he finally found Impa inside the castle.

"What you're doing here?" Impa asked when the soldier called her. She was carrying a bottle with milk, and the way she was doing, she was going to Zelda's room.

"I found this baby…" The soldier started and Impa cut him.

"Take it to the orphanage and not the castle." Impa said, she was (is) mad.

"But she was being protected by a Hylian Shield…" The soldier tried to continue but was cut again.

"It's normal to see copy of the hero's things." She sighed.

"But…" He stopped and kneels. "So... The Sword is a copy too..." He mumbled and Impa looked at the sword.

"Where you find it?" She asked and the soldier got up again, a bit scared of her.

"It was with the baby." He answered and she looked at him firm.

"Come with me." She ordered and started to walk, being followed by the guard.

The soldier followed her until one of the towers in the castle. Impa opened the door when they got at the top, the soldier gasped to see a perfect room for a child. A child that liked green. Tunics, hats, armor, weapons. There has a place to put the Master Sword and the Dungeon items. Impa got the sword and the shield and put them next to the bed. She took the baby and saw her right hand.

The soldier gasped when the baby hand started to glow and the courage piece of the Triforce showed its presence. Impa smiled when saw that the child in her hands was indeed the hero. She started to unwrapped the baby and the soldier turned his face a bright red.

"I don't believe…" Impa said after a few seconds.

"Something wrong Miss Impa?" The soldier asked, still turned.

"This baby is a girl." Impa answered and sighed; she got some clothing for the baby and put in her. "Soldier."

"Yes?" He turned to Impa.

"I have a new job assigned to you."

**Ten Years**** Later...**

"Link!" A young girl with blond hair called. Her hair passed a little her shoulders and her blue eyes was glowing in happiness. "Link?" She looked around confused, making her pink dress move within the wind.

"What's it Zelda?" Link appeared from above. She was pending in a bench, and make Zelda scared. She started to laugh, her hair is a dirt blond and her eyes a darker blue. She is using a green tunic and white thighs and under the tunic, a white shirt. She jumped from the tree and with a flip, got in the ground balanced. She looked at the Zelda's shoe and at her brown bots. "Impa is going to kill me if she knows I am outside, and not at the tower…"

"Don't say nonsense Link" Zelda smiled and laughed lightly.

"I'm not saying nonsense Zelda!" Link sighed and froze when looked at Zelda again. (A/N: With my _good_ English? Yes, you're saying nonsense)

"What's wrong?" Zelda looked at her. "Link?" Link pointed past Zelda and the said princess turned slowly. "Impa!" She said surprised.

"What you're doing outside the tower? And your guard isn't with you." Impa looked at Link angry, waiting an answer.

"Impa, it's not her fault! I'm the one that called she to play!" Zelda said and started to say random things to save Link.

"It doesn't matter princess. Orders are orders, and Link disrespect my orders." Impa took Link by her tunic and started to walk. "And if you don't want to get a punishment too, I suggest you to stop defending her." Impa ordered and the princess looked at her friend with crying eyes. She was scared too.

"I'm sorry Link. I'm so sorry." Zelda said in a low and sad voice. She looked at the way her friend gone with a sad smile and run to find the soldier that was responsible of Link.


	5. Chapter 4

"Understood?" Impa asked the two children

"Yes ma'am" Link said, the voice not as feminine as before

"Okay Impa" Zelda nodded, the two children looked at each other "Impa, why Link have to pretend to be a male?" Zelda asked looking at the oldest

"For safety Zelda. If they discover that Link is a woman, it can cause many problems." Impa said and knelt in front of the princess. "Don't worry, when this is over, Link can take off the scarf if that is the problem." She patted Zelda's head.

"But I like the scarf and I love these clothes!" Link turned and smiled brightly.

"Link, as a boy." Impa remembered and she blushed when she noticed that her act was feminine.

"Who's coming to visit that is so important Impa?" Zelda asked a little annoyed. Impa smiled at her.

"Well, the Gerudos have a prince and he's your age. So they wanted to meet us and see if we could make trade of objects and food. While we do our business, the Prince might want to play with you." Impa saw Zelda get a little confused, but she said nothing.

"So for them not to find out that the hero is a woman, you have decided that I had to pretend to be the same gender as my predecessors?" Link asked.

"You are very wise." Impa looked surprised to Link, the girl blushed and turned away with that comment.

"Just because I carry the courage, doesn't mean I have to be an _airhead_." Link grumbled.

"I hope the Gerudo isn't a _hothead_." Zelda said. Link and Zelda looked at each other and started giggling.

"At least you're not a _crybaby_ Zelda!" Link said, and the two start giggle more.

"Don't be _flighty_ Link!" They laughed even more.

"Don't _swim in mayonnaise_ Zelda!" (this is strange but it is a Brazilian expression) The two started giggling more louder.

"Stop the two with these puns. It's not it time for this." Impa fought with the two, they looked at her and started giggling even more.

"_Chill out_ Impa" Link said between giggles.

"No need to get _hothead _with this!" Zelda also said giggling.

"Let the _breeze_ take you!" The two spoke at once and fell to the ground still laughing.

"Stop it with this!" Impa and ordered and the two breathe deeply, stopping to laugh. But now with a smile on their faces, excited. They felt ready to endure all day having to pretend to be what they are not after this play. - Well, I hope you will...

"Ghirahim is here!" Ghirahim appeared suddenly with a little Gerudo near him, Impa jumped and turned to him. - It seems they did not expect my visit.

"Is not that Ghirahim, you're early." Impa said, hiding her jitters (nervous is jitters when…? Okay then, and they say that our language have stupid words).

"I see that it's not just the princess is here, but the sky child too." Ghirahim commented, Link with an impulse put his hand in front of Zelda and was slightly ahead of her, with a serious expression. The intention to protect her was clear.

"Link, don't worry. He does not want to hurt me." Zelda said to the young green, she looked glimpse of Zelda and nodded, relaxing a little. Zelda surprised. Not remember seeing her friend so serious.

Zelda felt a little headache and saw a young woman on her back, she shouted something and she and another boy ran into a room, watching the young rush out. A serious expression on her face. She put her hand over her head and blinked confused with the image that appeared in her head. Link noticed and grabbed the other hand of Zelda with a very worried look.

"Something happened?" She asked quietly for the adults to not listen.

"No, nothing happened, I'm just distracted Link." Zelda smiled at her and the girl in green just nodded.

"Kids, this is Ganondorf. Take him to the inner garden, perhaps you all want to play." Impa presented the prince Gerudo. Link looked cold and Zelda looked curiously. Fire hair was familiar to both and amber eyes confirmed that this was indeed the carrier of power

Zelda stood silent, not knowing how to react. Link noticed it and then reached out to the door; Zelda took advantage of the cue and started walking with Ganondorf following her. The young green internally smiled for been able to save her friend from the shame and went in front of them to open the door.

The path followed in silence, the three walked through the halls without worrying ... or nearly so. Link constantly looked to the side, she was restless and anyone could notice it. When they finally arrived at the garden, Link opened the door and they waited to enter, she looked back and focused his eyes in the shadows.

"Something's wrong Link?" Zelda caught his attention. Link just smiled at her and went in, closing the door behind her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, your Majesty. I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule." Zelda presented formally and Link only approached, she was a little behind the princess still worried about something.

"I say the same, Princess. I am Ganondorf and as you know, I am the Prince of the Gerudos." Ganondorf introduced himself, he looked at Link." And you would be...?

"Link." The answer was short and the voice didn't sound like a girl of ten years, but as a boy of the same age. Zelda's eyes widened and looked surprised at Link, Zelda stopped breathing for a second to see the look of the young. The same look that Link carries in the books. The same look when you know that the danger is ahead.

The person in front of her isn't just her friend. The person in front of her is the Hero of Time, her protector. Her savior. And she couldn't believe the girl could pretend so firmly to be a man. The person in front of her is a descendant of the hero and now she could confirm this. Forever.

"What do you want to play?" Zelda asked after her shock, she turned to Ganondorf and was surprised to see him as shocked as she was. The two noted the look of Link, but she managed to recover before.

"I'm not a child to want to play." Ganondorf rolled his eyes, he was uncomfortable. Not that he didn't want to play, but was always taught that these things were not good for you and your image could be doomed because of something as trivial as that. He hated the look of anger that fell on him because of the young green.

"Princess, I'm going to ask one of the guards prepare a picnic, maybe so you feel more comfortable." Link warned and walked to the door, when he put his hand on the doorknob, she just stopped. Something was wrong. He returned to Zelda and held her hand. And Link was right.

"Princess!" Impa ran and saw that Link was completely alarmed. "You noticed?"

"Someone is here ... not someone. Something." Link said quietly, the two royalties looked at each other. "Impa, take care of them." Link said and ran off, Zelda tried to go after her, but Impa held her.

Link ran as fast as she could, she needed to get to the tower. She knew there was something wrong, something very wrong. An armor moved and attacked Link, she didn't had much time to react, but jumped back. She sighed relieved to have escaped alive from the axe, but her joy didn't last long. The armor stood up and started walking towards him. He bit his own lip and stood on alert.

Once the axe started to come down, he jumped back again and armor stuck the axe on the floor. He began to pulling loose, she wasted no time and jumped on the axe handle, then jumped on the helmet and used the impulse to hold the chandelier. He swing a little and threw himself, the armor detached his weapon and turned it to Link.

He saw the chandelier swinging and took the weapon from an inanimate armor. Once the chandelier made the move toward him, he threw the weapon. The weapon hit the base of the lamp and made him fall, as the chandelier started moving back, he almost fell on the armor. Almost. And that made him swear. No time to lose, he returned to run.

He came to the door of his tower and pulled to open, to his shock, it was locked. In desperation, he looked back and saw that the damn armor was still following him. But it gave him an idea. He made the best face of terror that he can and leaned against the door. The armor went up his axe and he just stood there. To his horror, the armor dismounted and a Poe appeared.

The Poe moved his scythe and made a cut in his direction, Link put his left hand on the way and the Triforce shined protecting him. He stared at his own hand while the Poe disappeared scared. He took the axe and raised it with some difficulty. He hit the door handle and began to push as hard as he could, making the lock sag and break. He finally managed to open the door.

He ran down the stairs, regardless of the firm rule of his guard. He bit his own lip to remember the person who saved him. Impa has made it clear that his guard was the one who saved his life and still took care of him. Link smiled weakly, remembering how he treated him well. And he was the closest thing to a father he had.

That thought shocked her. She locked near the bottom of the stairs. She was not fatherless, and for some reason felt it. She shacked her head and focused her mind on Zelda image, her friend was in danger! She went back up the stairs and entered her room.

She climbed into her bed and reached out to achieve the Master Sword, the sword granted her request and somehow brought down one of the hooks that held it. She felt safe and comfortable with sword in hand. She hugged the sword briefly and then fit in the back with leather straps. She looked at her dressing table and went over, turned the mirror and behind him her shield was hiding.

She took the shield and felt a strange nostalgia in her heart. She fit the shield on her arm and left the room, starting down the stairs. She looked at the shield and mumbled something about your weight. With a quick movement, the shield was to her back and she finally left the stairs.

She looked forward and opened her eyes, she pulled the sword, but the weapon was taken from her hand with a quick swipe. The man in front approached and grabbed her by the neck and lifted. He examined her appearance and she could do nothing but fight the hand on her neck.

"Link! Link!" Link could hear Zelda calling, the hooded man looked toward the voice and stood holding her, this time loosening a little squeeze. "Goddesses" Zelda jumped when she saw Link and the man.

"Zelda" Impa came running, she looked at Link and got a cold look. "She is not strong enough." Impa said firmly.

"Escape... Zelda..."Link spoke with the little strength she had. In an attempt to gain time, she grabbed the man's wrist and began to push as hard as she could. The man squeezed her neck tighter and she stopped breathing. But continued forcing his wrist. "Es...ca... pe..."Link spoke almost without voice. Zelda nodded and ran off, followed by Impa.

"I see..." The voice sounds familiar to Link, she could not understand from where. Her little body wasn't hanging on. She knew that her conscience would not last. "This curse is being difficult for you little one." The hooded dropped her, the young of ten years began to cough. "How long will this curse last?" The man touched her lightly on the cheek.

"I... I'm too weak..." she said, and wasn't referring to the curse and the man knew it. "I lost... three times..." The man frowned, she lost to Poe (which was saved by the goddess) and him. Who was her first loss?

"Who knows." He took off his glove, revealing sharp and black nails. "I'll let you live... So you will suffer with the curse." The man began to draw a picture in Link's face with a fingernail, she just gritted her teeth and ignored the pain. Blood dirtied her tunic, but she wouldn't cry. When he finished, he burned a part of the injury, so it could heal, but that would leave a scar. The design was just next to her eye and looked like a piece of the wing of a butterfly.

"This..." Link tried to raise her hand and had little success. She raised her hand a little and her hand fell again. Her body was exhausted from the run without air, and to make matters worse... She lose too much blood. She was too weak. "Kill me... However, leave... Zelda..." She tried to stretch her hand to the wizard, but failed and simply passed out.

Her body couldn't take anymore. The Man held her and put her lying on the floor. He got up and went to the Master Sword, when he got near, the weapon began to shine. He kicked the weapon to Link and looked at the girl again.

"You are a woman with a reason. And it's not because of the war." The man started walking and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Zelda watched with horror the castle being burned. Ganondorf was beside her without speaking a single word. Impa and Ghirahim spoke with their soldiers. A soldier appeared and different from others he wears a green scarf with Hyrule bird drawing in red. He was holding the blue scarf that Link was wearing earlier, it was clean, just a little burned.

He walked over to Zelda and handed the cloth to her. She took the cloth and the tears finally came to her eyes. She started crying desperately.

"Where is Link?" Ghirahim asked. He grabbed the man by the scarf. "Where is the sky child? Where?!"

"If she died with just that, then she is really too weak." Impa said.

"Link isn't weak! She isn't weak! YOU ARE UNDERESTIMATING HER!" Zelda shouted and stared. "She wasn't with the scarf, she may be still alive...!" Zelda turned to the castle and just fell in tears to see it falling apart.

"All we can do now is pray..." The soldier said, looking at the castle.


End file.
